Talk:The Emperor of Mankind (DAT)
Its good that this has been started. Though I am questioning the whole battle with Eldrad thing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I just thought that since there aint no epic showdown with Horus we needed something to make a real damn mother of a blowout ya know? :D Legionaire22 21:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The Emperor was born aorund 10,000 BCE, and is about 60,000 years old. That is all. >.< Vivaporius 21:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to change it Viva, im just writing what i get from Lexicanum :D Legionaire22 21:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Soory. I fixed the infobox and pictures too. Vivaporius 21:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya Legion. But something like that wouldn't help any future alliances ya know? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a DARK eldar? huh? :D Legionaire22 21:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) OR how about the Emperor gives the Spirit-Stone back as a way of showing he wants the alliance? Legionaire22 21:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) That could work, but lets think this through eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I aint changing anything until ever absolutley sure the Eldar will be allies with the Imperium. And i will only change it when we have a good epicbattle to replace it. :D Legionaire22 22:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just had a crazy idea. Now in this setting they have a massive new threat on top of the old ones. Some of his Primarchs are corrupted by Chaos, others are dead. In a situation like this wouldn't the Emprah make some new Primarchs and Legions? He still has the ability to produce them. I think that this is what he would have done after the Horus Heresy had he not been on life support. Supahbadmarine 14:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Considering how it went with the first set of Primarch's (being scattered around the galaxy by the Chaos Gods) i dont think he would wanna risk something worse happening. Legionaire22 14:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Has fun as that sounds it will warp the AT out of character. May'be in another AT, or in a humour article...HUMOUR AT!!!! *cough* seriously though. And the original legions and loyal primarchs will be freaking pissed to find that they are replaceable. Reagards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) can E wright a biography to prove he's not a god, which backfiers massively with Lorgar saying it actualy proves he's a god? Trulyrandom 23:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tzeentch! You are not suggesting that we turn this into a Life of Brian parody are you? Supahbadmarine 23:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) good article OrkMarine 01:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) AS the eproeror didnt need his golden throne for life support and magnus the red (supposedly) didnt push through his webway project to warn the big E, doesnt that mean they can all access the webway? I dont know if you have alredy dont that but Ive only just read this one. Sadness eclipses Happiness 07:12, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Well yes actually. With no Heresy, Big E. finished his project and opened the Webway. Its one of the galaxies greatest advantages to outmanuever the Serathi. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Isn't the Great Crusade part ripped off from the 40k wiki? And can the errors be adressed please. Trulyrandom 21:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I still disagree with the eldar. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) i this is nice.i have a few ideas if your need some for the fallen legionFox2013 (talk) 20:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC)fox2013